The present invention relates to light fixtures and more particularly to a trouble light or lamp.
Trouble lamps are well known and conventionally employ a handle containing a light bulb socket and a stationary shade member along with a protective cage for the light bulb. A major problem with these prior art trouble lamps is that when they are in place the trouble lamp will rotate so that the light from the light bulb shines in the user's eyes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,047 discloses therein one arrangement for overcoming the above mentioned problem by providing a relatively rotateable relationship between the magnet employed to mount the trouble light for use and the case at its mid point thereby providing a balanced mounting of the trouble lamp, and easy adjustment of the shade member so as to not have the light shine in the user's eyes.
Another known prior art arrangement for overcoming the above mentioned disadvantage is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,660 which discloses a trouble light having a longitudinally extending handle and a first apertured ball and socket carried on one end thereof and a longitudinally extending bulb carrying section also carrying a ball and socket thereon. The balls are rigidly connected by a tube to thereby position the handle and bulb carrying section in space proximity to each other and to enable relative rotative and angular movement with respect to each other.